Blood and Lust and Waking Worlds
by Xx-Twisted.Ever.After-xX
Summary: Deidara's been sneaking off to the graveyard, but what has he been up to? The red headed vampire Sasori has been awaiting him in his home hidden beneath a mausoleum. They know what they want, and there's no beating around the bush. SasoDei, Yaoi, Lemon.


**_Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu! (Happy New Year! 8D) Well, as promised, here's your little New Year's present for 2010! Hope that everyone enjoyed their celebrations! (Twisted sure as hell did, that's why she's posting it on the 2nd, and not the 1st or the 31st December like she promised!) Haha, I got home on the 1st after partying and celebrating with friends all night, only to pass out at 2 p.m. and not wake up until 8 a.m. the next day XD (Smart one. The readers have been patiently waiting- explain your new story!) Well, this one was actually oddly inspired by a Cradle of Filth song called "Cemetery and Sundown", the music is catchy and the lyrics are dark and well suited for this story. A Vampire story~ BWAHAHAHAHA! It's also set in Victorian era London, so you may see that reflected. (Why?) Because I saw the new Sherlock Holmes movie with one of my besties, and we loved it. Go watch that movie if you have the time (Shamless plug! YAY! 8D) Likewise with "The Picture of Dorian Gray" which we unfortunately missed due to exams, but we've read the book. Those two are fantastic, watch them! (GET BACK TO THE STORY TWISTED! Your concentration sucks!)_**

**_Here's your New Years present, as promised. Happy 2010 everyone! Enjoy the new year with a SasoDei Lemon ;p_**

**_Warnings: Yaoi (Male/Male, Slash, Boy Love, Shounen-Ai, GAYNESS; for all you out there who don't understand ;p), Lemon (Smexy time! Woop woop!), Supernatural themes (Er, we DID say VAMPIRE before, didn't we?) and some biological incorrectness (Like, er, Vampire's don't make behbies because their body is too cold. Please use the "Suspension of Disbelief" movie technique for this story!)_**

**_Please enjoy! If you like it, don't forget to read and review!_**

* * *

"Darling, it's dark out, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine ma'am; I know the streets by now, un!"

"Alright, well, be safe!"

"I shall ma'am, un!"

Tugging the long trench coat around him closer, breath exited his pale lips in fogged shadows, floating around him as he began a brisk walk, butter blonde hair gliding behind him.

"There have been odd rumours out there, boy! I'd watch my back if I was you!"

"I'll keep that in mind, un!"

Frowning a little, blue eyes searched the dark alley, navigating his way slowly through the cold London streets. The air held a slight chill to it, November was already bringing the promise of snow in the winter months, the sun setting earlier and earlier each night upon the small town. Picking up speed, his shoes slapped the rock pavement and splashed through the odd puddle, the blonde moving fast throughout the well know streets.

He took this route more often than one imagined.

Deidara, last name unknown, was a traveller. Or, so he had been. He was an author of a well known conspiracy theory about a side most people were burned for. With the amount of evidence he'd proposed in his latest book, it was a surprise he himself wasn't at the stake screaming for mercy. He had been fascinated with the occult for many years, observing the rituals of dark magic with fancy, curious about the odd little things people would do.

The extremes for beauty, prosperity, lust and immortal life.

Those were the only motives he'd ever gathered. Other motives became corrupted and values changed until all that was left was selfishness and spite. Some had claimed to have joined to protect their loved ones; friends, family, lover- only to confess that they had slaughtered them in cold blood themselves and were tied to live with the memory for a very long time. Seventy years was a high expectancy of a human life, well out of reach for those living in poverty and for most normal human beings. But not for him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Deidara took in deep breaths, searching the area behind him, stopping in his footsteps, the dark coat fluttering about him, hugging his thin body as he searched. It was dark, and he'd lost track of time since he'd left his publishers home; he had been walking for a while. Flipping open his golden pocket watch, he tugged it up as far as the golden chain would allow, reading the face and hands before nodding to himself; satisfied. He'd make it in time.

Deidara was young, just entered his twenties not long ago and had another good forty years left in him. That is, if there wasn't another force pulling the strings.

Unfortunately for the youth, another man dictated which age he lived to. A man with hair the colour of the blood he drank, skin as white as the moon and porcelain dolls, an elegance that only graced the swans, and a brute force no man could ever hope to match. Involuntarily shivering, Deidara stopped outside the graveyard, the iron gate hanging open, creaking in the cold breeze. Chancing a final look behind him, he moved forward, hands covered in dark black leather gloves pushing the iron gate apart and slipped in otherwise silently into the home where the dead rested.

Left. Right. Right again. Left. Right once more. Straight ahead and past the skeletal trees with the hangman's noose branch. That thing never failed to send chills through his spine. But that was probably because he was drawing ever closer to his goal. Stopping before the final towering mausoleum, Deidara took in quick breaths, his excitement peaking as he licked his lips, gloved hands pushing the doors open with some difficulty, slipping in and shutting the door after him. He remained still for a bit, attempting to adjust to the pitch black darkness that had wrapped him up, holding him closely in its shady embrace. After a few moments, he turned, only to gasp as he heard clattering, his heart racing.

Nothing could hurt him, nothing would hurt him. He was being protected.

Shaking his head clear, he felt his way forward along the wall, finding the back wall and feeling around for the lever- a skeletal arm. Gripping its hand once he'd found it, he tugged it down, cracks heard as the hidden doorway was revealed. Light poured in provided by chunks of wood on fire, burning brightly and leading the way. Hitching up his coat slightly, he crawled into the small opening, dropping into the taller corridor beneath the earth, hitting the reverse lever and allowing the stone to move back into place, sealing him in. Moving briskly, his breathing was ragged by the time he arrived at the end of the hallway, a wooden door standing isolated at the end.

"It's just me, un," he called in, twisting the old door knob and pushing the amber wood open, entering the room and shutting it. No sooner had the door been shut was he pressed against it, lips assaulting his neck and making him moan, a cold body pressed against his. "You took your time brat," the voice snarled against the blonde's neck, sharp teeth scraping teasing lines along the younger male's jugular vein.

With a soft moan, Deidara turned his head slightly. "I'm sorry Master Sasori, un, my editor wasn't letting me go, and that publisher's wife insisted on giving me another cigar and glass of wine, un." "I sincerely hope you didn't accept such filth to rot your lungs," Sasori muttered, scowling, wrapping his arms around Deidara's torso, his hands snaking upwards to undo his coat. "No, I don't smoke, un. And I wasn't really craving a drink of wine, it only served to remind me of you and made me more restless," he murmured, helping Sasori by shrugging his coat off.

"Wine reminds you of me? I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered, brat," he murmured with a chuckle, tossing the shed coat to a nearby sofa, his nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons on Deidara's jacket. "It reminded me of your own drink I provide you, un," he muttered, allowing the jacket to follow and land on his coat, his vest soon following. "Hn, you mean your blood?" Sasori whispered with a chuckle, tracing his tongue along the blonde's neck again.

"A-Ah! Unn, yeah, that… After all, it's who you are Master Sasori, un."

Forcefully turned around, Deidara was thrown against the door, his torso pinned by his shoulders, gripped by pale hands.

"Vampire, un."

Sasori grinned, blood red hair falling around his face in an unruly fashion, framing the porcelain like face of the faux youthful male. His fangs were exposed as he smiled more, leaning in to tease the flesh on Deidara's neck, eliciting a soft and needy groan. "Tramp, you sound like you enjoy this too much," he hissed as Deidara nodded. "Unn, I do, I do, way too much at that. Please, let's get this over and done with, I'm expected back at my home before noon tomorrow, people are becoming suspicious that I vanish from midnight 'till dawn, un," he murmured, his chest now exposed to the red head as his dress shirt was discarded. "If you must then," Sasori muttered with disapproval, steadily tugging Deidara along with him through a room to the bedroom, a large bed readymade for what was supposed to be sleep, but would be used for far different a reason.

Lips locking, Deidara allowed himself to be thrown down onto the bed, the male above him with his shirt undone, belt discarded and arms either side of the blonde's head, locking him down beneath him. Arching his back, Deidara tangled his hands in blood red hair as the mouth trailed lower, taking a nipple and biting it gently as Sasori's hands tweaked the other one softly, making a pleading mew come from the tormented.

"Oh please Master, I beg of you, un, move faster, I'm really needy," Deidara spoke, cheeks dusted with red and eyes shut, hiding the lust behind the lids.

It was a sin.

To commit lustful acts with a man, how awful. If being involved with magic wasn't a crime to warrant death, homosexuality with a vampire would certainly convict him of the death penalty if they were caught.

"Pet, you're acting like such a slut," Sasori hissed gleefully, his tongue trailing around the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first, making Deidara moan. If it was considered pornography for a woman to show her ankle, then what they were doing was horribly indecent; for the blonde to be showing so much of his body to someone other than his wife. But he was unmarried, so, surely that was alright?

Biting down and sucking on a spot on his neck, Deidara moaned as the hands rubbed at his crotch through his pants, bucking upwards for more friction. He needed this. He just wanted Sasori _inside _of him and biting down into his neck _hard_, drinking his blood; it always created such an amazing sense of euphoria.

"Don't make me turn into a slut, just hurry up and take me, un!"

With a roll of his now red eyes, Sasori tore off the remainder of Deidara's clothing; pants, underwear, belt and all now tossed carelessly onto the floor, followed by his own dress shirt and pants; he hadn't worn anything else. He knew the blonde would be arriving.

"So, how are we doing this tonight? Need to walk anywhere significant tomorrow?" Sasori asked, rubbing Deidara's thighs, settled between them, grinding his hard member against Deidara's ass. "Oh, I'm sitting all day, hurry it up! If you want blood then you'd better do as I say, un!" "Pushy little brat, I'll make it hurt just for that."

Screaming out in a mix of agony and pleasure, Deidara's back arched as Sasori thrust in fully to the hilt, ramming straight into the blonde's prostate. Tears were leaking from his eyes as he sucked in deep breaths, wrapping his arms around the red haired man's neck. "A w-warning would have sufficed, un!" Deidara moaned out, stars dancing around his vision, body adjusting to such a change from want into hard pleasure.

Sasori chuckled.

"You asked for it though," he whispered, licking away the tears. Deidara tasted delicious, even his salty tears tasted sweet to the vampire. He loved it so much.

Starting to pull out, he heard a whine come from Deidara.

"Too soon?"

"Too slow, un~…"

With a sadistic smirk, Sasori pulled out nearly all the way at an agonising pace. He could smell blood- he must have torn something inside the blonde- and it only served to excite him more, drive him wantonly to animalistic lusts.

Quickly, he thrust back in as hard as he could, earning another scream from Deidara, back arched as he bucked his hips downward, pushing Sasori in deeper inside of him. "Ahh yes, more Master Sasori, more, un!" he begged, wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist, trapping him in close. Gripping Deidara's hips tightly, his nails digging into pale skin, Sasori picked up his pace, thrusting in hard and fast into the blonde moaning and screaming beneath him, the lithe and smaller body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Their bodies moved perfectly against each other, and with every thrust in, Deidara would buck back down, moaning and crying out in ecstasy, digging his nails into the other's back, keeping him close.

Reaching down with one hand, Sasori grabbed Deidara's member, pumping him in time with the thrusts, causing Deidara to scream, in a world full of pleasure. "Are you going to cum yet Deidara?" Sasori breathed hotly in the others ear. His fangs were long and his eyes were red, he could smell the hot blood pumping fast through Deidara's body from that sensitive little heart. This heated blood filled with lust always tasted the best, and he was craving it now. "A-AH! S-Sasori, unnn, yes Master! P-Please… I… Unnn! C-Can't last… much long- AH!!" Deidara cried out, panting heavily, feeling himself getting close.

Sasori picked up his pace, stroking Deidara hard and fast. Within moments, the blonde screamed out Sasori's name, tightening around the vampire's member as he came. At that moment, Sasori pierced his fangs deep into Deidara's neck, drinking the hot lustful blood, making Deidara moan louder. He was in euphoria now. And soon, the red head followed, spilling himself inside of the blonde, moaning deeply against the pale skin, drinking up the blood hungrily. A few moments later, Sasori tried to stop the flow of blood with his tongue, licking the wound clean, withdrawing his fangs which had shrunk considerably, pulling out of the blonde as well, hovering above him and panting.

Deidara opened his eyes, blinking and smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were human right now, un, like you're a part of the waking world," Deidara murmured, moving a hand to gently move through red hair before caressing Sasori's warmed cheek. But that was his own body heat, he could tell.

Blinking brown eyes down at the blonde, Sasori shook his head. "You and your silly fantasies Deidara, I wonder whether your stupid books are confusing you between what is fact and what is fiction," Sasori muttered, lying down beside Deidara, tugging the blonde close in an embrace. Deidara smiled more, shutting his eyes as he rested his head on Sasori's chest. "This being told to me by a vampire who just made love to me, my sense of fiction is already askew, un," he murmured, gently tracing patterns on Sasori's chest, placing soft kisses on the white skin.

"Don't fall in love, I'm still a vampire, we can't love," Sasori spoke firmly, his voice seemingly cold as Deidara opened his eyes, blinking in surprise. Deidara chuckled, nodding. "I know, un," he muttered, rolling his eyes before he shut them. "But the emotion I saw in your eyes tells me otherwise, there's still some living left in you Master," he added softly.

Sasori scoffed. "That's such a lie," he muttered, pulling Deidara closer, keeping the young male protected and safe in his powerful arms. His actions contradicted his words, showing off the love he refused to admit, his eyes giving the emotion showing his humanity.

"I'm not alive; this is only for blood and lust."

"Hnn… If you say so Master Sasori, un."

Sasori frowned, sighing and shut his eyes, shaking his head. The kid put some strange ideas in his head; it must be the writer within him. What else would fuel such a ridiculous imagination? Tch. Love… Vampires weren't made to love, they were made to destroy things and implant terror into the core of human beings, not to be romanticised. That was pure rubbish. But when a boy like Deidara insisted on returning to him just to feed him in exchange for information and love, it messed things up completely, this wasn't right! But it happens…

When blood and lust and waking worlds collide…


End file.
